Another You
by Crimson Wine
Summary: Satu nama, wajah yang sama, namun pada dua sisi yang berbeda. Choose one, him or her? KyuMin couple, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin. Yaoi & Genderswitch in one. The final chapter is UP! R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**Another You**

~ Chapter 1 ~**  
**

Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin

by Kiri-chan

oOo

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku menyukaimu!"

Wajah manis itu menunduk dengan rona merah padam. Raut stoic di hadapannya hanya menatap santai, dingin. Sebelum seringai terulas tipis di bibir si lawan bicara.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sungmin-ssi."

"Ehhh?!" Pekikan itu memberi kesan cute ditambah dua bola mata rubah yang melebar bulat. "K-kau seri—"

"Ne, aku serius."

Tiba-tiba saja telunjuk itu mendarat dengan indah di bibir sewarna permen kapas si pemuda yang lebih mungil. Darah seolah makin mengumpul di kedua sisi pipi putihnya, memberi warna merah yang lebih pekat. Cantik.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sungmin-ssi." Suara bass si pemuda stoic mengalun memuji. "Sejak awal aku sudah memperhatikanmu."

Chu~

Dan tiba-tiba saja kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

oOo

Bruk!

"A-aku bisa mati…"

Lee Sungmin hanya mengundang tatapan ilfeel dari sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae, saat tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di samping tembok kamar.

"Dia… dia sangat-sangat tampan! Astagaaa!" Jemari langsing itu mengacak helaian rambut pirang platinumnya kasar, membuat wajah manisnya jadi terkesan sexy dengan gaya rambut berantakan begitu. "Dan dia menciumku, Hyukkie-yah! Dia menciumku!"

"Kau seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran, Ming."

"Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta!" Sungmin—yang rambutnya pirang itu—berteriak melengking. "Tapi aku bukan seorang gadis! PABOYA!"

Jitakan mendarat sukses di jidat indah Hyukjae.

"Argh… kita lihat bagaimana dia bisa membalas perasaanmu, Ming," gumam Hyukjae seraya merintih memegangi dahinya. "Kulihat dia tak pernah memperhatikanmu."

"Dia bilang aku cantik." Sungmin membalas cepat. "Dan dia bilang, dia sudah memperhatikanku sejak awal."

"Cih… seperti kata-kata playboy murahan—HEI! Awas kalau kau berani melayangkan tamparanmu lagi!" Hyukjae menunjuk tangan Sungmin yang terangkat dengan mata mengancam.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, tidak…"

Hyukjae mendengus sebab suara Sungmin yang makin mengecil. "Tak perlu membantah jika kau sendiri ragu."

"Terserah kau, Hyuk." Sungmin memeluk bantal Hyukjae dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. "Yang penting dia menyukaiku."

oOo

"Itu kekasih Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Argh! Kau serius? Padahal aku naksir oppa yang cute itu!"

"Ish! Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya!"

"Ha-habisnya… dia tidak populer sih, tapi aku hafal wajah manisnya itu."

Sungmin melangkah dengan wajah menunduk tak senang, merasa risih dengan tatapan sepanjang koridor sekolah yang kini melekat pada sosoknya. Kyuhyun memang populer, dan dia tidak. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin tak menyangka akan menjalani hari merepotkan setelah jadian dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pasti Kyuhyun oppa hanya jatuh pada wajahnya itu!"

"Benar! Aku tak pernah melihat mereka berinteraksi! Mereka tidak saling mengenal! Kyuhyun oppa pasti hanya sekedar menyukai penampilan luarnya saja!"

"Kyuhyun oppa hanya main-main!"

BRAK!

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Gadis-gadis cerewet!"

"H-Hyukkie?" Sungmin mengerjap shock, berkat tempat sampah yang sudah berguling entah kemana setelah ditendang Hyukjae. Gadis-gadis yang berkumpul disana sontak kabur menyelamatkan diri.

"Tak usah didengarkan." Hyukjae mencibir. "Walaupun aku sependapat dengan gadis-gadis itu, tapi tak usah didengarkan."

"Apa maksudnya kau sependapat?!" Sungmin menautkan alisnya kesal.

"Yah, kau pasti tahu apa—ah! Itu Cho Kyuhyun." Hyukjae menepuk bahu Sungmin cepat. "Aku ke kelas duluan ya!"

"H-hei! Hyukjae!"

"Siapa dia?"

Sungmin terdiam saat lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pundaknya secara mendadak. "K-Kyuhyun?"

Evil smile yang mempesona itu terkembang. "Panggil aku 'Kyu'."

"M-maaf?" Mata rubah Sungmin membulat terkejut.

"Panggil aku 'Kyu', Minnie~" Kecupan Kyuhyun mendarat lembut di pipi kanan Sungmin. "Perdengarkan suaramu. Mana? Aku mau dengar?"

'_Minnie?'_

Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah sempurna. Seumur hidup belum pernah ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu. Bahkan keluarganya hanya memanggilnya 'Min'.

"K-Kyu?"

"Ne… saranghae, chagiya." Kecupan Kyuhyun mendarat lagi, namun kali ini di bibir merah muda Sungmin. Mengulumnya pelan, tak peduli meski menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang lewat di koridor sana.

oOo

"Dia serius tak tahu siapa aku?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung berkat pertanyaan aneh Hyukjae.

"Aku mendengarnya." Hyukjae melipat kedua lengannya di balik kepala. "Aku mendengar Cho Kyuhyun bertanya siapa aku."

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia bertanya siapa kau?" Sungmin menautkan alis. "Itu wajar kan? Dia tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku hanya heran~" Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang yang dibuat-buat. "Jika benar dia memperhatikanmu sejak awal, pastinya dia tahu siapa aku. Aku selalu ada di sekitarmu, tak pernah lepas darimu, bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin dia hanya bertanya siapa namamu. Melihatmu selalu ada di sekitarku bukan berarti dia jadi tahu namamu, kan?"

"Aku berani bertaruh dia juga pasti tak tahu namamu jika kau tak memperkenalkan diri sebelum mengungkapkan perasaan."

"Hyukjae!"

"Ada apa, Lee Sungmin?" Suara seonsaengnim di depan kelas mengejutkan Sungmin. "Jika kau hanya ingin ribut disini, lebih baik kau keluar saja."

"M-maafkan saya, seonsaengnim." Sungmin menunduk pasrah, sesekali melempar tatapan tajam pada Hyukjae yang masih memasang seringai.

oOo

"I-ini apartemenmu?"

"Ne, silakan masuk." Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan sikap—yang menurut Sungmin—sangat gentleman.

"Kau mau apa? Teh? Kopi?"

"Apa saja boleh." Mata Sungmin masih berkeliaran kagum menatap isi apartemen mewah Kyuhyun.

"Silakan duduk."

"A-ah, ne." Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak mengulum senyum melihat kegugupan tamunya ini.

"Aku mandi dulu." Nafas Kyuhyun mendekat, lagi-lagi bibirnya mendarat di bibir Sungmin. "Kau tunggu disini, ne? Minnie-yah?"

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

"Argh! Dia romantis sekali!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya salah tingkah. Tangannya terlentang saat tubuhnya berbaring seenaknya di atas sofa, memandang langit-langit ruangan. "Dia benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?" lirihnya menerawang. "Aish… aku terlalu memikirkan kata-kata bodoh Hyuk—"

PIPIPIPI!

"Argh! Nuguya?!" Sungmin menyambar ponselnya kasar. "Mengganggu ketenangan sa—ishh! Sudah kuduga itu kau, Hyukjae! UNTUK APA KAU MENELEPON, HYUK—"

"_Ini eomma."_

"M-mwo?" Sungmin mengerjap shock.

"_Telepon rumah sedang rusak, jadi eomma meminjam ponsel Hyuk-ah yang kebetulan sedang main kemari.__"_ Suara ibunya terdengar dingin, membuat Sungmin berdebar tak nyaman. _"__Kau sedang di rumah pacarmu ya?__"_

"I-iya." Sungmin meneguk ludahnya horror. "Waeyo, eomma?"

"_Kau tak bilang pada eomma jika pacarmu laki-laki."_

DEG!

"A-aku…"

"_Eomma tahu dari Hyukjae. Tadi eomma minta dia menceritakan segala hal soal pacarmu itu."_

Sungmin mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Dengar, Lee Sungmin. Jika kau belum sampai di depan pintu rumah 10 menit dari sekarang, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku lagi!"

Koneksi terputus saat itu juga.

Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya—yang masih mengeluarkan bunyi khas telepon putus sambungan—dengan mata menatap kosong. Rumahnya bisa ditempuh dari sini dengan waktu tepat 10 menit jika dia segera naik bus secepat mungkin.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun karena terdengar gemericik air di kamar mandi. Berniat berpamitan sebelum pulang, namun mendadak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. _'__Ini kamar Kyuhyun,__'_ batinnya gugup. _'__Apa aku boleh masuk? Ah__…__ tapi kan tidak sopan jika aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang.__'_

Kamar Kyuhyun tergolong sempit, namun tetap terkesan elegan dengan single bed dan didominasi nuansa warna biru. Sungmin baru saja berniat mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebelum matanya menangkap bingkai foto di meja nakas, tepat di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

Rasa penasarannya membuat Sungmin meraih bingkai foto itu mendekat. Berharap dirinya salah lihat.

_Tapi dia tak salah lihat._

Dalam foto itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dengan seorang gadis mungil dalam pelukannya. Gadis yang tampak pas dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dengan rambut pirang panjang berponi, mata bulat jernih, pipi putih yang berisi, dan bibir sewarna mawar merah muda yang merekah.

_Wajah yang sama persis dengan milik Sungmin._

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkainya, melihat sebaris tulisan cantik di belakang foto—mungkin tulisan gadis itu.

_Kyu & Minnie. January 1st, 2012._

Sungmin mendengus dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin menoleh sebab panggilan Kyuhyun, sementara tangannya meletakkan bingkai foto itu tanpa beban. Membalas tenang tatapan Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut. "K-kau melihat—"

"Mantan kekasih?" Sungmin melangkah mendekati tubuh topless Kyuhyun dengan santai. "Kulihat dia _sangat cantik_, hm?"

"A-aku…" Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar gugup saat jemari Sungmin bermain di kulit dadanya yang masih setengah basah.

"Kalian baru saja putus sepertinya. Karena foto itu diambil awal tahun ini." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan binar fox-like eyesnya yang membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah. "Apa aku benar?"

Brak!

Punggung Kyuhyun terdesak di tembok bahkan sebelum dia sempat bereaksi. Sungmin menahan bahunya kuat, ada ancaman mengerikan di balik sepasang bola mata rubah itu. "Hyukjae benar, yang dikatakan semua orang juga benar." Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Kau brengsek, memang."

BUAKK!

Pukulan tak terelakkan mendarat keras di rahang kiri Kyuhyun, menjatuhkan si pemuda berkulit pucat dengan darah yang sontak mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat tinggal." Sungmin menepuk kedua tangannya seolah puas. "Mulai hari ini anggap aku Lee Sungmin, bukan gadis bernama Minnie-atau-entah-siapa itu. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong."

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan satu bantingan keras.

oOo

**- To Be Continued -  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another You**

~ Chapter 2 ~**  
**

Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin

by Kiri-chan

oOo

"_I avoided my close friends, and only looked at you.  
I learned how to cook for the first time, and only waited for you.  
You are so mean, you are so bad—"_

"Lee Sungmin, berhenti!"

Senandungnya menjadi senyap berkat instruksi tegas barusan. Bibir _pinkish_nya terkatup, tampak pucat. Jemarinya menjuntai tak berdaya di antara barisan dawai gitarnya. Sudah sebulan ini, mata rubah yang biasanya bersinar ramah itu berubah kosong bagai tak bernyawa.

"Min-ah?" Telapak tangan itu melambai-lambai di depan wajah datar Sungmin sebelum pemiliknya menghela napas keras. "Oh, ayolah… ini sudah sebulan! Mau sampai kapan kau menghabiskan waktumu seperti ini, hah? Dasar gadis lemah!"

"Lee Hyukjae, diamlah…" Lengan mungil itu memeluk gitarnya erat. "Diamlah, kumohon."

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menghela napas. Mengamati gadis di hadapannya yang tertunduk seolah ada beban di kedua pundaknya. Bila melihat ekspresinya kau akan menyadari dia sedang berusaha menahan semacam luka di dadanya atau apa… tsk… tipikal gadis cengeng yang merepotkan.

"Dia bukan pemuda baik-baik, sudah kubilang sejak awal." Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, terus bicara tak peduli meski Sungmin tak mendengarkannya. "Bagaimanapun dia sepupu Lee Donghae. Apa bedanya? _Nappeun nam_—"

"Hyuk!" Kali ini Sungmin sengaja melempar tatapan marahnya yang membuat Hyukjae bungkam.

"Maaf." Gadis kurus itu membuat gerakan seolah sedang menutup resleting di depan bibirnya. "Tapi kau setuju denganku, kan?"

"Kau…" Kali ini tangan Sungmin berpindah ke kedua telinga. "Cerewet sekali, sungguh."

oOo

_How can it be so painful when there are no scars?  
How can it hurt so much as if I've caught a nasty cold.  
You are so mean, you are so bad._

Lagu yang sama kembali terdengar, meski kali ini dari headset merah muda yang terpasang di kepala Sungmin. '_Nappeun Saram_', _single_ dari penyanyi muda bernama Juniel itu entah mengapa terasa cocok dengan deskripsi _Cho Kyuhyun_.

_Baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu?_

Dia hanya pemuda Seoul yang datang ke Mokpo liburan semester lalu. Dia sepupu Lee Donghae, teman masa kecil Hyukjae—yang dengan kata lain termasuk teman kecil Sungmin juga—yang memilih bersekolah di Seoul sejak SMP.

Sungmin bertemu dengannya di ruang tamu rumah Donghae. Mata hitamnya yang kelam, rambut ikalnya yang coklat madu, kulit putihnya yang pucat, senyum _cool_nya yang khas sangat membekas di benak Sungmin. Dia pemuda yang dewasa meski kekanak-kanakan. Dia pemuda yang baik meski jahilnya minta ampun. Dia pemuda yang perhatian meski tak pernah mempedulikan Sungmin bila ada PSP dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia tak pernah mau menyebut Sungmin dengan 'noona' meski usianya dua tahun lebih muda. Dia selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan nama 'Minnie'.

"_Minnie-yah…"_

Tak ada yang semanis dan sehangat suara Kyuhyun saat mengucap nama itu. Membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak, memompa darahnya lembut sampai ke kedua pipinya, membentuk rona merah pekat.

_You are so mean, you are so bad  
Are tears the last part of love that you taught me?_

Srat!

Sungmin mencabut headsetnya kasar, buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tas saat air mata mulai membuncah. Gerbang sekolah di depan tampak kabur kini, memaksa Sungmin menghentikan langkah dan menyeka air matanya sejenak. Namun berapa kalipun Sungmin menghapusnya, bulir-bulir bening itu terus membanjir seiring beban yang kian memberat dalam dadanya.

"Kyuhyun… Kyu—hikss…"

"Lupakan dia."

Wajah Sungmin bersandar pada bahu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukjae. Hanya gadis itu yang terus setia di sampingnya sejak awal hingga detik ini. Tak peduli kata-kata pedasnya kerap kali terlontar, namun Hyukjae tak pernah berhenti membesarkan hati Sungmin. Bahkan Donghae hanya bisa diam mematung saat melihat Sungmin menangis setelah diputuskan Kyuhyun, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"AISH! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Sungmin terperanjat. Isak tangisnya hilang sudah. Mata merahnya terbelalak menatap Hyukjae. "H-Hyuk? Kenap—"

"KITA AKAN KE SEOUL!"

"MWOYA?!"

oOo

"_Sungmin noona."_

"_Kenapa, Kyuhyunnie?" Sungmin tersenyum meski matanya menatap bingung. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun menyebut namanya begitu formal._

_"Kita… akhiri saja."_

"Aku tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini." Bibir Sungmin bergerak tanpa suara, mengulang persis ucapan Kyuhyun saat itu. Kenangan buruk yang terus membayang bagai film yang diputar ulang dalam benak Sungmin.

Gadis manis itu menatap foto yang telah keluar dari balik lipatan dompetnya.

_Kyu & Minnie. January 1st, 2012._

Sungmin ingat, dia juga menulis nama dan tanggal yang sama di belakang foto yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Foto yang sama dengan yang dipandangnya kini. Foto kenangan awal tahun, bersamaaan dengan ulang tahun Sungmin. Bibirnya tersenyum bila teringat saat itu Kyuhyun datang dari Seoul demi menghabiskan malam tahun baru dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kenangan itu… rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja.

Sungmin menghela napas, menekan foto itu ke dadanya. Sedikit tersenyum saat menatap langit-langit kereta, sesekali menatap keluar jendela, atau menatap Hyukjae yang mendengkur halus sejak tadi.

Sebentar lagi… mereka akan menghirup udara Seoul.

oOo

"H-Hyuk—?"

TAP!

Gadis itu menahan pintu yang nyaris ditutup Donghae. "Wae, Lee Donghae? Takut melihat wajahku, eh?" Hyukjae tersenyum sinis.

"Y-YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? DASAR GADIS PENGACAU!" Donghae masih berusaha keras menutup pintunya. Namun entah Donghae yang terlalu lemah sebagai lelaki, atau Hyukjae yang terlalu kuat sebagai wanita, adegan tarik-dorong-pintu berakhir dengan terpentalnya Donghae ke belakang.

"P-permisi…" Sungmin menunduk sopan saat memasuki pintu, berlawanan dengan Hyukjae yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mau tak mau dadanya berdegup tak karuan, bagaimanapun lantai yang sedang dipijaknya kini adalah bagian dari rumah Kyuhyun. _Rumah Kyuhyun._

"Ah~ Sungminnie, kau pasti lelah." Donghae bangkit dengan susah payah, namun masih saja sempat melempar senyum khasnya yang menggoda iman (?). "Kau mau kubuatkan apa? Sirup? Teh hangat? Cuaca hari ini cukup di—"

DUAK!

Tendangan Hyukjae tepat mengenai betis Donghae. "Sedang berusaha mengabaikanku, huh?"

"Aarghh… aku hanya sudi bicara dengan gadis cantik!" Donghae menghindar sekuat tenaga saat Hyukjae melayangkan tendangan lain.

oOo

"Kyuhyun tak pernah tinggal disini lagi." Donghae menuang teh pada cangkir Sungmin, juga pada cangkir Hyukjae—meski wajahnya tampak terpaksa untuk cangkir yang kedua itu. "Dia menyewa kamar di sebuah apartemen sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Dan kau lihat, kan? Aku seperti tinggal sendirian di rumah besar ini karena paman dan bibi Cho sering pergi keluar negeri."

'_Sebulan yang lalu?' _Sungmin tersenyum miris._ 'Sejak aku putus dengannya.' _

"Apa… kau bisa memberiku alamat apartemennya, Hae-yah?"

Alis Donghae bertaut. "Kau datang ke Seoul demi menemuinya, Min?"

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh." Hyukjae yang menjawab.

Donghae terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin membantah namun terkatup kembali saat menatap Sungmin. "Maaf, Min… aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"MWO? KENAPA?" Hyukjae berdiri, tampak lebih emosi dari Sungmin.

"Karena Kyuhyun melarangku." Donghae membalas tenang meski jemari Hyukjae sudah mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Matanya tak teralih dari wajah Sungmin. "Dia tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, dia bilang."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan perih yang seolah berdenyut dalam dadanya. "K-kenapa begitu?" Sungmin menyentuh lengan Hyukjae, mencegah gadis yang sepertinya ingin membentak Donghae habis-habisan itu.

"Dia tak ingin menyakitimu lebih lagi, Min," ucap Donghae serius. "Dia tak ingin bertemu denganmu bila kau masih menyukainya. Dan aku melihatmu masih menyukainya, Min. Oleh karena itu aku tak berani mempertemukanmu dengannya."

"Tentu saja Sungmin masih menyukainya, bodoh!" Hyukjae berteriak. "Mereka baru putus sebulan yang lalu! Setelah setengah tahun menjalin hubungan dan bocah itu tak memberi alasan yang jelas mengapa dia memutuskan Sung—"

"KYUHYUN TAK BISA LAGI MENYUKAI WANITA!" Donghae balas berteriak. Yang mana membuat Hyukjae bungkam, shock. "Dia mengatakannya padamu kan, Min?"

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. "T-tapi aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu…"

Donghae mendengus, melepas cengkraman Hyukjae kasar. "Pokoknya kau tak boleh menemuinya," lirih Donghae tajam. "Pokoknya jangan."

oOo

_"Sungmin noona, aku sudah berubah… s-sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti ini. Aku sudah berusaha keras agar diriku tak berubah." Kyuhyun menunduk dengan wajah sarat beban. "Aku tak bisa lagi… menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Maafkan aku."_

_Dan dia berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang belum selesai mencerna kalimatnya itu._

"Kau tak mengatakannya padaku, Min-ah." Hyukjae menatap sinis. "Kau tak mengatakan Kyuhyun memutuskanmu karena dia tak bisa lagi menyukai wanita."

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya jika aku sendiri tak tahu apa maksud—ah! Belok kiri!" Sungmin berteriak pada supir taxi saat motor Donghae nyaris menghilang di tikungan. "Apa kau yakin Hae tak tahu kita sedang mengikutinya, Hyuk?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Hyukjae mencibir. "Pikiran pendeknya itu pasti sudah tenang setelah mengunci semua pintu rumah. Mana dia tahu kalau kita bisa melompat jendela dan memanjat pagar, hahaha…"

Sungmin menggaruk rambut pirang panjangnya yang mulai terasa panas. Entah karena udara atau rasa gugup yang membuatnya banyak berkeringat. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Kyuhyun, _sebentar lagi…_

di Seoul High School.

Sungmin menatap lekat papan nama sekolah elite itu setelah selesai membayar taxi. Tak dapat disangkal jantungnya makin berdebar keras. Siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran tampak rapi dengan seragam kebanggaan mereka. Pandangan Sungmin terus beredar berusaha menangkap sosok tinggi Kyuhyun.

"Ramai sekali…" Hyukjae bergumam sendiri, karena Sungmin tak sempat memperhatikannya. "Apa tidak masalah kita berada di—"

BRAK!

"HEI! JANGAN BERDIRI DI TENGAH—" Pemuda itu terbelalak. Terpaku. Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae. "YAAAAAH! KAU SIAPAAAAA?"

Waw… teriakannya lebih menggelegar dari Hyukjae ternyata.

"KAU YANG SIAPAAAA?" Telunjuk Hyukjae menuding tepat ke wajah pemuda itu. "B-bagaimana kau bisa… bisa…"

Sungmin—yang perhatiannya sukses dicuri teriakan dua orang itu—hanya bisa mematung dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka. "I… I Hyeok Jae?" Mata Sungmin makin melebar saat menatap tiga karakter hangeul yang tertera di atas saku seragam pemuda itu. "N-namamu Lee Hyukjae?"

Alis pemuda itu bertaut. "Tentu saja namaku Lee Hyukjae!"

_Speechless._

"Minnie-yah!"

DEG!

_'I-itu… suara Kyuhyun!'_ Sungmin dapat mengenalinya bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Kyuhyun memanggilnya! Kyuhyun bahkan kembali memanggil Sungmin dengan nama—

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU LAGI, BRENGSEK!"

"MING!" Lee Hyukjae—yang pria, bukan yang wanita—bergegas menahan sosok mungil yang nyaris melayangkan tinju pada wajah pucat Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

_Sosok itu…_

Sosok yang tadi dipanggil 'Minnie-yah' oleh Kyuhyun itu…

Sama mungilnya dengan Sungmin—meski kakinya lebih panjang. Mata rubah yang sama dengan Sungmin. Bibir _pearl pink_ yang sama dengan Sungmin. Hidung lancip yang sama dengan Sungmin. Warna rambut pirang yang sama dengan Sungmin—panjangnya tidak sama, tentu saja. Kulit putih susu yang sama dengan Sungmin. Pipi chubby yang sama dengan Sungmin—meski rahangnya terlihat lebih tegas… "S-siapa?"

_Sungmin merasa dunianya berputar._

"Sungmin noona?" Bola mata Kyuhyun melebar saat menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. "YAH! SUNGMIN NOONA!"

_Dan dunia mendadak gelap._

oOo

.**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Another side's POV ~**

* * *

"Ming…" Hyukjae meremas bahu kiri Sungmin dengan jemari gemetar.

"Hn?" Sungmin tak menyempatkan diri menoleh, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berlari panik dengan gadis mungil yang pingsan itu dalam pelukannya. Gadis kurus berambut auburn—_yang demi-apa-wajahnya persis Hyukjae_—mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Itu… mantan kekasih Kyuhyun yang kau bilang wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu itu?"

"Hn… kurasa." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya malas. "Ayo kita ke kelas, Hyuk."

"Ming…"

"Apa lagi?" Sungmin menyentak malas cekalan Hyukjae dari pergelangan tangannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara soal dia—"

"Kau pernah baca fanfic genderswitch?"

"Ha?"

oOo

**- ****To Be Continued **-


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :**

Minta maaf buat semua yang bingung orz orz

Sebenernya Another You ini niatnya ada 2 versi, slash version & genderswitch version, tapi akhirnya diputuskan buat dijadikan satu aja.

Yang versi slash (yaoi maksudnya) udah dipost di wordpress sebelum versi gs dipost di ffn. Jadi waktu 2 versi itu digabungin, gak mungkin kalo versi slashnya yang jadi chapter 2, soalnya versi slash itu yang alurnya duluan, jadilah versi slash yang chapter 1, versi gs yang chapter 2.

Singkat cerita, dari chapter 1 itu Sungmin nembak Kyuhyun, dan mereka pacaran, tapi akhirnya Sungmin menemukan foto Kyuhyun bersama 'Minnie' mantan kekasih Kyuhyun, cewek yang punya wajah sama persis dengan Sungmin. Dan mereka putus karena Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun nerima perasaannya gara-gara wajah Sungmin persis sama mantan ceweknya Kyuhyun.

Nah di chapter 2 itu, sudut pandangnya dari cewek yang ada dalam foto itu. Cewek itu mukanya sama dengan Sungmin, dan namanya juga sama-sama 'Lee Sungmin'. Lewat POVnya si Sungmin (yang cewek) dijelasin dikit masa lalunya Kyuhyun waktu masih pacaran ama cewek itu, dan kenapa mereka putus.

Jadilah ada dua Lee Sungmin, yang satu cowok, yang satu cewek.

Dan soal Lee Hyukjae. Iya itu ada dua juga, yang sahabatnya ori!Min itu Hyukjae yang cowok, yang sahabatnya girl!Min itu Hyukjae yang cewek.

Maaf atas keribetan ini TT^TT

Maaf juga chapter ini SANGAT PENDEK, diusahakan tamat di chapter 4 orz orz

Selamat membaca bila berkenan :)

* * *

**Another You**

~ Chapter 3 ~

Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin

by Kiri-chan

oOo

"Minnie-yah!"

"Kekasihmu terbaring di ruang kesehatan, bukan?" Suara dingin pemuda mungil itu menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Tak cemas dengan kondisinya, huh?"

"Lee Sungmin, kumohon." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, tak peduli si lawan bicara tak sudi menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tak bisa dengar penjelasanku dulu?"

"Penjelasan apa?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya kesal. "Gadis itu lebih dari sekedar penjelasan, Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan hari ini dia datang untukmu! Tidakkah lebih baik kau—hmmphhh!"

BUAKK!

"CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK!" Sungmin mengusap bibirnya marah.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam, seolah tak peduli memar di pipi kirinya berdenyut. "Berhentilah bicara jika kau tak tahu apa-apa." Suara bass yang sejak tadi memohon kini berangsur dingin.

"Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa!" Sungmin membentak geram. "_Player _sepertimu mana paham dengan perasaan—"

Brak!

"L-lepas…" Sungmin meringis saat Kyuhyun menekan bahu mungilnya ke dinding.

"Kau sebut aku apa?" Kyuhyun menyeringai saat nafasnya makin menerpa wajah Sungmin. "Kau sebut aku apa, hm?"

"KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN!" Sentakan Donghae berhasil menarik Kyuhyun lepas dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menjauh secara reflek, mencengkeram seragamnya di bagian dada dengan nafas terengah. "Aku tak akan mengampunimu jika kau berani menyentuhku lagi, Cho," lirihnya geram sebelum menghilang di belokan koridor.

Kyuhyun mendengus meremehkan. "Tsk… padahal kau menyukainya, kan?"

PLETAK!

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAE?!" bentak Kyuhyun tak terima.

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA?!" Donghae balas membentak, rasanya ia ingin menjitak jidat lebar Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Seharusnya kau memberi penjelasan baik-baik! Bukannya mempermainkannya seperti itu!"

"AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA—"

PLETAK!

Jitakan itu mendarat sekali lagi, membuat Kyuhyun nyaris mencekik leher Donghae.

"BERUSAHALAH LEBIH KERAS LAGI, PABOYAAAA!"

oOo

Hal yang paling Donghae benci dari sepupunya itu… _Cho Kyuhyun punya harga diri yang luar biasa tinggi._ Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan tipe arogan atau angkuh, dia hanya tidak suka disalahkan. Apalagi jika itu bukan kesalahannya. Dan Lee Sungmin, siswa senior kelas 2 itu berhasil melukai harga diri Kyuhyun.

"Bayangkan, Hae… dia memukulku dua kali! dua ka—ARRRGHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat kapas alkohol itu menekan pipinya terlalu kuat. "PELAN-PELAN, HAE!"

"Jangan berteriak." Gadis yang duduk di sisi ranjang seberang menatap dingin. "Kau bisa membangunkan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengamati gadis di atas ranjang yang belum juga siuman. Sedetik kemudian wajah Kyuhyun berpaling. "Kau yang mengajak Sungmin noona ke Seoul, Hyukjae noona?"

"Kau pikir?" Hyukjae membalas sinis. "Kau pikir aku sudi melihatnya terus menangis dan menutup diri karenamu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Denyut di pipi kirinya seolah tak terasa lagi, tergantikan rasa bersalah yang melesak dalam dadanya. "Sudah kubilang, maaf."

"Heh…" Hyukjae mendengus. "Maaf karena apa? Karena kau sudah tak bisa menyukai wanita lagi, Kyu?"

"Diamlah, Hyuk!" Donghae membentak namun sepertinya Hyukjae tak peduli.

"Apa karena pemuda itu? Pemuda mungil yang wajahnya bahkan sama persis dengan Sungmin itu?" Gadis kurus itu terus bicara, emosinya meluap. "Dengar, Kyu! Kau hanya tak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang kau jalani dengan Sungmin! Dan melampiaskannya pada pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan—"

"LEE HYUKJAE, DIAMLAH!" Donghae berteriak, kali ini dengan mata terbelalak marah.

Hyukjae bungkam, meski matanya balas menatap marah ke arah Donghae, dan Kyuhyun yang masih bersikeras tak mau bersitatap dengan Hyukjae.

"Kyu, ayo kita pergi." Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun secara mendadak. "Lukamu sudah selesai diobati."

"YAH! LEE DONGHAE!"

"Jangan berteriak." Donghae menatap gadis itu sinis. "Kau bisa membangunkan Sungmin."

oOo

Gadis itu membuka matanya, mengerjap lemah demi menyesuaikan pandangan dengan cahaya. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit dengan mata terbelalak panik. "Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyunnie!"

"Ssshh… Sungmin-ah, tenang." Satu genggaman lembut melingkupi jemari kanannya. Hyukjae menatapnya miris. "Tenanglah, Min."

"Mana Kyuhyunnie?" Sungmin masih menatap dengan bola mata mengharap. "Dimana Kyuhyun-ku, Hyukjae-yah?"

"Min-ah…" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ayo kita pulang."

Bola mata rubah gadis itu melebar. "A-apa…?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Sungmin lebih erat. "Bukankah sudah jelas apa maksud dari kalimat 'Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menyukai wanita' itu? Lebih baik kita pulang, Min. Urusan kita sudah selesai."

"TIDAK!" Sungmin menghempas genggaman Hyukjae. "Aku tidak akan… pemuda itu… pemuda itu…" gumamnya sembari mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun padanya!"

"Dia bukan milikmu lagi, Min—Sungmin-ah!" Hyukjae terkejut saat Sungmin memaksakan diri bangkit dari ranjang meski tubuhnya masih bergoyang lemah. "Kau mau ap—"

"Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun," lirih gadis itu dengan nafas tertahan. "Aku akan bilang padanya, aku mencintainya, dan tak akan jauh darinya. Agar dia tak perlu berpaling pada orang lain lagi."

oOo

"_Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab setiap kali aku menelepon, Minnie?"_

"_Kyuhyunnie, aku minta maaf. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Bagaimana jika—hoahhmm… dilanjutkan besok saja? Aku mengantuk sekali."_

Kyuhyun menekan tuts grand piano itu tanpa minat. Ruang musik sekolah kini tampak lenggang, sepi. Hanya angin yang berhembus dari jendela besar di sisi kiri ruangan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya, menyapa barisan tuts piano yang berjejer dengan jemari panjangnya.

Denting piano mulai mengalun.

Nada tenang yang menghanyutkan. Sesaat mata Kyuhyun terpejam meski hatinya berdebar. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya ada sosok yang mengawasinya dari sisi luar pintu ruang musik. Sosok yang terus mengawasinya sejak awal tahun. Sosok yang pada awalnya terus Kyuhyun abaikan, namun lambat laun berhasil menyeret hatinya hingga tak sanggup beranjak lagi.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. Dengan wajah kaku dan jantung yang makin berdebar di luar kendali, dia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Dan, _kecewa._

"Sungmin noona?"

oOo

**- To Be Continued -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another You**

~ Chapter 4 ~

Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin

by Kiri-chan

oOo

Denting piano 'Reflection I' terdengar memenuhi penjuru koridor.

Tak ayal komposisi dari pianist Song Kwangsik itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Mata rubahnya mendarat pada pintu ruang musik yang tertutup. Sedikit menahan dirinya agar tak melangkah ke arah sana, bagaimanapun dia tahu persis siapa yang saat ini tengah memainkan melodi itu.

Dan Sungmin memutuskan bersembunyi ke balik dinding saat sosok gadis yang familiar baginya muncul di ujung koridor.

Seolah terhipnotis, gadis itu terus melangkah mendekati pintu ruang musik. Tak menyadari sepasang mata rubah terus mengawasinya sejak tadi.

Sungmin menatap dingin. Semakin diperhatikan, gadis itu semakin tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki wajah itu? Wajah yang sama persis dengan milik Sungmin? Apa mitos setiap manusia punya 7 kembaran di dunia itu benar?

Cklek!

Gadis itu membuka pintu perlahan, namun suara deritnya terdengar cukup keras saat dibuka.

"Sungmin noona?"

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam ruangan saat gadis itu melangkah masuk.

Sesaat bimbang melingkupi dirinya. Sungmin ingin mendekat, sekedar memenuhi rasa penasarannya pada percakapan Kyuhyun dan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi untuk apa? Apa ada gunanya?

Wajah pemuda manis itu menunduk, tangannya terkepal.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Sungmin nyaris memutar balik langkahnya saat suara gadis itu menyapa. _'Kyuhyunnie?' _Sungmin tersenyum miris, rasanya menyakitkan mendengar nama akrab itu terlontar dari bibir orang lain.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Tap!

_Hening._

Seolah moment itu membeku. Dalam beberapa menit tak ada suara dari dalam ruangan musik. Sementara Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, tak tahu harus melangkah maju, atau berbalik mendengarkan lanjutan percakapan itu.

"Sungmin noona, aku…"

Jantung Sungmin berdebar, pedih. Debar itu mestinya menyenangkan karena Kyuhyun menyebut _namanya_, tapi tidak dengan embel-embel 'noona' di belakangnya. Sebutan yang menunjukkan bukan Sungmin yang dia ajak bicara.

"Aku minta maaf."

'_Maaf?'_ Sungmin menautkan alisnya. _'Maaf untuk apa? Karena dia mengkhianati gadis itu?'_

"Aku mencintai Sungmin hyung."

DEG!

Mata rubah itu terbelalak. _'Siapa yang dia maksud?' _Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila. _'Dia tak pernah memanggilku 'hyung' sebelumnya, tapi siapa lagi yang dia maksud jika bukan—'_

"Kau mencintainya karena wajahnya mirip denganku, bukan?" Suara gadis itu seolah menghentikan detak jantung Sungmin. "Jika benar kau tak bisa lagi menyukai wanita, kenapa kau memilih lelaki yang wajahnya mirip denganku? Bahkan namanya saja sama dengan namaku! Ini benar-benar konyol, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tanpa sadar langkah Sungmin sudah mendekat pada pintu ruang musik. Menatap dua insan yang berbeda gender itu dari balik celah pintu. Sungmin dapat melihat bahu mungil gadis itu gemetar, sementara bola mata Kyuhyun dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun…" Suara gadis itu bergetar semakin memelas. "Ayo kita kembali… kumohon."

oOo

Kalimat 'Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menyukai wanita' itu bohong.

Karena pada faktanya, Kyuhyun _tak pernah _jatuh cinta pada wanita.

Kyuhyun bohong saat mengatakan pada Sungmin noona-nya ini jika dia telah berubah. Nyatanya Kyuhyun tak berubah, karena sejak awal dia memang sudah _seperti itu_.

Donghae selalu berkata Kyuhyun punya harga diri yang luar biasa tinggi, sedikit perfeksionis, dan tak ingin ada kesalahan pada dirinya. Pernyataan Donghae itu benar. Oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun selalu menolak jati dirinya yang tak pernah bisa menyukai wanita. Sampai akhirnya Lee Sungmin—seniornya di sekolah itu—perlahan membuatnya tersadar dan menerima jati dirinya.

"Kyuhyun… Ayo kita kembali… kumohon."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Gadis di hadapannya ini mulai menangis, dan bagaimanapun Kyuhyun lemah dengan air mata wanita. "Sungmin noona, maaf…"

"Kyuhyunnie, jebal…" Kini gadis itu mendekat, membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan suara denting keras pada piano di belakangnya. Tangan mereka bertaut, mata mereka saling menghujam satu sama lain.

"Saranghae…" Bisikan itu terdengar jelas. "Aku akan meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu, sungguh. Aku akan berhenti menomor satukan kegiatan sekolahku. Aku akan lebih sering meneleponmu lebih dulu. Apalagi yang kau mau dariku, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku akan melakukan semuanya asal kau mau kembali… jebalyo…"

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Sungmin di hadapannya ini, mungkin mengira Kyuhyun berpaling darinya karena kurang perhatian. Hubungan jarak jauh memang sulit, dan tipe _hardworker_ macam gadis ini memang lebih mementingkan kegiatan sekolahnya daripada memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tapi sungguh, bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin berpisah darinya.

"Sungmin noona, kau tak perlu—" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dia terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak menyadari bibir merah muda gadis itu telah mencapai bibirnya.

oOo

_Pada akhirnya seperti ini… kan?_

Pemuda manis itu merasa bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya Sungmin memutar balik langkahnya sejak tadi. Untuk apa dia menunggu disini? Di luar pintu ruang musik, mengawasi moment dua manusia yang menyakitkan itu?

"Paboya Lee Sungmin…" Sungmin menutup matanya sembari tertawa pelan. "Jinjja pabo namja…"

"Sungmin-ssi? Sedang apa kau di—"

KLAK!

Sungmin terbelalak menatap Donghae. Tepatnya pada pintu ruang musik yang dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Donghae. Membuat dua manusia di dalam sana memisahkan diri secara mendadak.

oOo

"YAH! KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKU—" Donghae menahan rahangnya sendiri agar tak membentak lebih lagi.

Awalnya dia heran melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik dengan ekspresi ganjil. Donghae sudah menduga Kyuhyun ada di dalam, hanya saja dia tak menyangka _apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan_ di dalam.

"H-Hae-yah?" Gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu mengusap bibirnya terkejut.

"S-Sungmin…" Sementara mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ke arah sosok pemuda mungil di samping Donghae.

Pemuda mungil itu membuang pandangannya, dan berbalik dingin sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengejar—

GREP!

Sungmin tersentak. "A-apa yang kau—"

"Dengarkan penjelasannya dulu." Donghae terus menahan tangan Sungmin meski pemuda itu berontak keras. "Kumohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Kyuhyun."

"Untuk apa aku mendengar penjelasan—"

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja tangan pucat itu sudah merebut Sungmin dari cekalan Donghae.

"Y-YAH! CHO KYUHYUN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tak peduli sekeras apapun pemuda manis itu berteriak, Kyuhyun terus menariknya menjauh.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berharap Kyuhyun tak mendapat pukulan ke-3 dari Sungmin.

oOo

'_Dia sama sekali tak melihatku.'_ Gadis itu terjatuh di dekat piano. Tak urung bulir-bulir air matanya kembali menuruni kedua sisi pipi putihnya.

"Sungmin-ah…" Terdengar suara lembut Donghae mendekat. "Sudah kubilang, jangan menemuinya."

Isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin, bibir yang baru mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari Kyuhyun barusan. Ya, setengah tahun menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, tak pernah sekalipun mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar bergandengan tangan dan pelukan.

"Ssshh…" Donghae menarik Sungmin mendekat, mendekapnya perlahan. "Tenanglah, berhentilah menangis."

oOo

"HYUKJAE-YAAAH!"

Gadis itu menoleh terkejut, bersiap menyambut pemuda manis yang berlari panik ke arahnya dengan kalimat tanya, "Ada ap—"

"Ada apa?" Suara lain melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama saat pemuda itu mengabaikan Hyukjae begitu saja.

Hyukjae melongo, memasang ekspresi _sweatdrop_ seperti di komik-komik saat menemukan pemuda manis itu dalam pelukan _Hyukjae yang lain_.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan sosok Sungmin bersembunyi di balik dua Hyukjae.

"Mau apa kau, Cho Kyuhyun?" / "Kau mau apa, Kyu?"

Dua pertanyaan itu terlontar bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari dua orang yang wajahnya sama persis membuatnya galau (?). "Aku ingin bicara dengan Sungmin."

"Dimana Sungmin?" Sebab pertanyaan itu keluar dari Hyukjae yang wanita, sudah pasti yang dia tanyakan itu Sungmin yang wanita.

"Sungmin noona ada di ruang musik, ada Donghae juga disana." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae berlari, sepertinya berniat ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. "Memangnya dia tahu ruang musik itu dimana?" lirih Kyuhyun ragu setelah sosok Hyukjae tak lagi tampak.

"Ah, Sungmin—" Saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang satunya lagi, dua pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat dimanapun.

oOo

Sungguh sial, hari ini Kyuhyun tak sempat memberi penjelasan apapun pada Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu menghilang entah kemana. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah rela berpanas-panasan di depan gerbang sekolah demi menunggunya. Jangan-jangan Sungmin dan sahabatnya yang kurus itu lebih memilih pulang dengan cara melompati tembok belakang sekolah demi menghindari Kyuhyun?

"Siaall…" Kyuhyun membanting pintu apartemennya keras. Demi apapun, dia tak bermaksud mencium Sungmin noona, dan sejak kapan pula Sungmin ada di depan pintu ruang musik? Sepertinya pemuda mungil itu memang sudah mengawasi mereka sejak awal. "ARRGH! CHO KYUHYUN! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" Kyuhyun memukuli kepalanya sendiri, frustasi.

'_Sekarang harus bagaimana?' _batin Kyuhyun merana. _'Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya? Apa aku harus berkata jujur jika aku berpacaran dengan Sungmin noona karena wajah noona itu mirip dengan Sungmin?'_

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"HYAA! KAU BODOH ATAU APA, CHO KYUHYUN?" teriak Kyuhyun seperti orang gila. "Sungmin bisa membencimu jika dia tahu alasan rendahan macam itu! Aisshhh!"

Sungmin terlanjur membenci Kyuhyun, memang. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tak ingin image-nya terlihat 'bertambah brengsek' di mata Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Sungmin itu seorang gentleman, dia benci sekali lelaki yang menyakiti wanita semena-mena.

"Aku harus bagaimana… aku harus bagaimana… aku harus—arrgghhh!" Kyuhyun berjongkok sembari menjambak-jambak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku laku—"

PATS!

Kyuhyun terbelalak sejenak.

"YAAAAHHH! KENAPA MALAM-MALAM BEGINI MESTI MATI LAMPU?"

oOo

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat komplek itu mengalami pemadaman listrik mendadak. Sontak kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang ditutup jaket hitam. Kegelapan membuat suasana terasa lebih hening. Bulan sedang bersinar terang di atas sana, tapi tetap saja rasanya seram.

Sungmin menatap apartemen Kyuhyun. Sekilas terdengar lolongan serigala dari dalam sana, tapi percayalah, itu bukan serigala, itu teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun =,=

Langkahnya melaju ragu. Tangan mungilnya mendarat di depan pintu putih itu, menekan bel satu kali. Jantungnya berdebar saat keheningan tercipta. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang bimbang harus membukakan pintu atau tidak. Siapapun yang bertamu malam-malam saat kau sendirian di rumah saat mati lampu itu mencurigakan, tahu tidak?

Pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sungmin mendongak, menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

oOo

Awalnya Kyuhyun was-was saat ketukan pintu itu terdengar persis di belakangnya. Tubuh jangkungnya berbalik. Berusaha mengintip dari lubang pintu tapi percuma, tak terlihat apa-apa karena sangat gelap. Dengan jantung berdebar, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan…

_Jantungnya makin berdebar._

Sosok mungil itu ada di hadapannya. Wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum tertimpa sinar bulan. Hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana, kemeja _baby blue_ kotak-kotak dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans. Rambut pirang selehernya bergoyang ditiup angin malam.

"S-Sungmin…?" Bola mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Sedang apa—"

Kyuhyun memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Sekarang bukan saatnya basa-basi. Dengan genggaman hangat, ditariknya tangan mungil itu ke dalam apartemennya yang gelap. "Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, kau bisa kedinginan di luar."

oOo

"Lee Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menautkan alis saat dia mencegahnya di depan gerbang sekolah pagi itu. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, membuat Sungmin menebak hal yang bukan-bukan. "Ada apa denganmu?" Akhirnya justru kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir _pinkish _Sungmin.

"Apanya?" Gadis itu tersenyum canggung sebelum menyentuh rambut pirang selehernya. "Ah, maksudmu ini?"

"Kenapa kau memotongnya sependek itu?" Sungmin bertanya lagi, masih dengan alis bertaut. Sudah banyak hal yang sama pada diri mereka. Sekarang ditambah panjang dan model rambut mereka juga sama, membuat dua Sungmin itu semakin sulit dibedakan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengelabui Kyuhyun semalam."

Jawaban gadis itu membuat si pemuda terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmu?" sentak Sungmin cemas.

Sungmin—yang wanita—hanya tersenyum tenang. "Kau tahu? Semalam mati lampu di apartemen Kyuhyun, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit mengenaliku sebagai 'noona' atau 'hyung'." Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir merah mudanya. "Yah, dia mengira yang datang semalam adalah dirimu, Sungmin-ssi. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Wajah Sungmin memucat, langkahnya mundur perlahan. "Jangan katakan…"

Saat senyum gadis itu semakin merekah, entah mengapa… _rasanya sesak._

Sungmin menahan dirinya, menahan pijakannya agar tidak runtuh. Sejak awal dia sudah menyadari hal ini akan terjadi, bukan? Dirinya hanya permainan bagi Kyuhyun, hanya sekedar pelampiasan. Kekasih Kyuhyun yang asli ada di hadapannya kini. Sejak melihat wajah gadis itu dalam foto, Sungmin telah membuang semua harapannya. Tapi sekarang… _mengapa rasanya mesti sesakit ini?_

"Sungmin-ah…" Senyum manis Sungmin terkembang miris sebelum jemarinya menyentuh rambut pirang gadis di hadapannya. "Chukkaeyo…"

oOo

**- To Be Continued -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another You**

~ Chapter 5 ~

Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin

by Kiri-chan

oOo

"Chukkaeyo." Senyum tulus terulas di bibir pemuda manis itu saat jemarinya mengacak poni pirang si gadis. "Tapi kau tak perlu menggunting rambutmu seperti ini. Yang dia sukai memang dirimu, bukan aku."

Cengkraman si gadis menguat pada tali tasnya. "Kau… kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Mwo?" Mata rubah si pemuda mengerjap. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau…" si gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, "… tak ingin menangis?"

Hening sejenak sebelum si pemuda memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku blazer seragamnya. "Tidak," ucapnya dengan mata bersinar tegas. "Karena aku ini laki-laki."

"Maaf…"

"Hn?" Si pemuda memiringkan wajah bingungnya sebab kata yang diucap si gadis barusan. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Temuilah Kyuhyun sekarang."

"Mwo?"

"Sungmin-ssi, aku mohon." Tubuh mungil gadis itu membungkuk dalam. "Temui Kyuhyun sekarang."

oOo

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku belakang taksi, masih berpikir mengapa dirinya mau-mau saja menuruti keinginan gadis itu. _Tapi gadis itu menangis. _Belum lagi tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin—sampai sekarang Sungmin masih bisa merasakan betapa sepasang tangan mungil itu gemetar. Dan bola matanya yang memohon, meski sarat kepedihan yang Sungmin tak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Taksi berhenti di depan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"_Kau bisa langsung masuk saja ke apartemennya, aku tak mengunci pintunya saat keluar tadi."_

Sesuai perkataan gadis itu, pintu apartemen Kyuhyun benar-benar tak dikunci. Sungmin menghela nafas. Mendadak hatinya ragu untuk memasuki apartemen itu lebih dalam. _'Apa yang gadis itu rencanakan?' _batinnya penasaran.

Meski hatinya masih bimbang, Sungmin memutuskan untuk melepas tali sepatu ketsnya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia dan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Jemari mungil Sungmin sudah menggantung pada handlenya, ragu.

Apapun yang ada di dalam kamar itu, mungkin itulah yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh si gadis pada Sungmin.

Perlahan pintu terbuka. Pemandangan itu menyambutnya, pemandangan ranjang berantakan dengan Kyuhyun yang terkapar tanpa pakaian. _Memangnya pemandangan apalagi yang bisa diharapkan?_

Apa gadis itu ingin menunjukkan bukti? Ingin memamerkan pada Sungmin bahwa perkataannya benar? Tapi mengapa dia mesti menangis?

Jantung Sungmin menghentak halus seiring langkahnya yang mendekat. Jemarinya mengangkat ujung selimut sebelum membentangkannya demi menutupi kulit pucat Kyuhyun. Pemuda di atas ranjang itu masih tertidur, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka yang mengeluarkan wangi alkohol saat hidung Sungmin mendekat. _'Dia mabuk,'_ Sungmin membatin miris. _'Gadis tadi juga tampak sedikit kacau meski kata-kata dan tatapannya sudah lebih waras.'_

Semalam, di kamar ini ada dua insan yang mabuk bersama, jatuh bersama… _'Terdengar wajar, kan?'_ pikir Sungmin tanpa emosi yang berarti. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh poni Kyuhyun yang lengket oleh keringat. Nafas pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdengar naik turun dengan lembut, namun Sungmin yakin nafasnya tak setenang ini saat Kyuhyun bersama gadis itu semalam.

"Apa maksudnya menyuruhku datang kesini?" Bibir _pinkish_ itu mengeluarkan bisikan lirih. "Tak ada gunanya."

Jemari Sungmin perlahan menjauh dari dahi Kyuhyun. Baru saja pemuda manis itu ingin berbalik, genggaman tegas meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Minnie-yah…"

"Kau memanggil siapa?"

Sungmin dapat merasakan mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka kini menatapnya lekat, namun dia tak sudi berbalik. Tidak, jika yang diinginkan pemuda itu bukan dirinya.

"Tentu saja kau, Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin yang mana?" Kali ini Sungmin berbalik, menatap tegas Kyuhyun yang balik menatap bingung. "Lee Sungmin yang ada di depanmu saat ini, atau Lee Sungmin yang bersamamu semalam?"

Secara spontan Kyuhyun terbelalak. Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk membuka selimut, dan membeku saat mendapati bercak merah mengotori seprainya yang berwarna cerah.

"Min… aku…"

"Kau bicara pada siapa?"

"Sungmin hyung…" Kyuhyun menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang paling memelas yang pernah dilihat semua orang. "Kumohon, dengar—"

"Aku tak perlu penjelasan." Sungmin memotong dengan suaranya yang paling tegas. "Pakai pakaianmu dan kejar gadis itu. Kuharap dia masih ada di stasiun, karena dia sempat memberitahuku dia akan naik kereta paling pagi ke Mokpo."

oOo

Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukan ini. Tak ingin. Tapi pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk mencerna kondisi yang menimpanya, alkohol dari soju yang diminumnya semalam masih berpengaruh banyak.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengancing kemejanya tanpa minat. Sungguh dia tak ingin bergerak kemanapun, sementara Sungmin masih duduk di ranjangnya dengan mata menatap datar ke arah dinding. Pemuda manis yang dicintainya itu seolah tak ingin meninggalkannya, namun juga tak sudi mendengar penjelasannya.

"Dia bilang kau mencintaiku."

Gerakan jemari Kyuhyun membeku, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang seolah berhenti. Matanya menatap shock pada ekspresi Sungmin yang kosong, tak dapat ditebak.

"Untuk itu dia memotong rambutnya demi membuatmu tertipu." Sungmin menoleh, balik menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Apa kau benar-benar tertipu, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku…" Kyuhyun meremas kemeja depannya dengan wajah memerah. "Aku sungguh…"

"Dia bercerita banyak padaku." Suara Sungmin terdengar tanpa beban. "Dia bilang semalam mati listrik, selain itu dia juga memaksamu meminum banyak soju. Dalam keadaan gelap dan mabuk, kau menuruti semua kata-katanya."

"Min…"

"Soal dirimu yang mencintaiku… aku senang, sungguh." Sungmin tersenyum tipis, sosok mungilnya beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun yang membeku di seberang sana. "Tapi ini mimpi buruk."

Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan pijakan saat bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

_If you were gone for even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn, 'cause I'm lost without you._

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

1825 hari telah berlalu.

Kyuhyun memandang langit Mokpo yang tampak sedikit mendung, mungkin semendung langit yang dilihatnya saat terakhir kali dia keluar dari apartemennya di Seoul. Mungkin semendung wajah pemuda manis yang ditinggalkannya di belakang. Namun tak segelap isi hatinya saat itu, bahkan saat ini.

"Appa benar-benar akan pergi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, berjongkok demi mensejajarkan matanya dengan sosok mungil yang mengajaknya bicara. "Tentu saja. Kau sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal yang sama, Minhyun-ah."

Cho Minhyun, gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cemberut. "Aku tak ingin appa pergi. Appa disini saja," rajuknya sembari menarik-narik ujung jaket Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa pergi ke Seoul? Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Lebih baik disini, menemaniku dan eomma."

"Minhyun-ah, jangan manja." Sepasang tangan lembut menarik si gadis kecil menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini sudah besar, tak boleh terus bergantung pada appa. Lagipula ada eomma disini, jadi kau tak boleh menghalangi appa lagi, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengamati dua sosok yang memiliki wajah sama persis itu. Minhyun memang benar-benar kopian ibunya.

"Sungmin noona…" Kyuhyun menatap ragu pada wanita yang 5 tahun terakhir ini sah menjadi istrinya. "Kau yakin?"

"Pergilah…" Sungmin tersenyum tenang meski gadis kecil dalam gendongannya terus meronta keras. "Pergilah, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sama sekali tak tersenyum meski matanya sempat menatap sekilas ke arah Minhyun yang mulai menangis kencang. Namun dia tetap harus pergi.

Karena dia tak punya siapa-siapa disini.

oOo

"_Karena aku juga mencintaimu."_

5 tahun yang lalu, pemuda manis itu menyatakannya secara lugas setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Dalam kondisi paling terpuruk sekalipun, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah setelah diberi harapan. Dia mencengkeram bahu Sungmin, menarik tengkuknya kuat dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tak membalas.

"_Tapi kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab, Kyuhyun."_

Saat itu, Kyuhyun baru menyadari dirinya memang lemah. Dia tak sanggup melawan, dia tak sanggup menyangkal entah apa yang bersinar begitu tegas dalam mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak akan sebegitu lemah jika dia tak bersalah. Namun nyatanya, dia terlanjur membuat kesalahan bodoh yang mesti dia bayar selama 5 tahun. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, sebenarnya 5 tahun itu sama sekali belum cukup.

Bahkan selama 5 tahun ini, moment terakhirnya bersama pemuda manis itu masih terus berputar dengan jelas dalam otaknya, berulang-ulang.

Boleh jadi Kyuhyun sudah lebih lama berhubungan dengan Sungmin noona. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki hitungan tahun, namun seolah tak sebanding dengan 'hubungan yang tak lebih dari seminggu' dengan Sungmin, si pemuda mungil yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Segalanya terlanjur terjadi. Namun terkadang Kyuhyun masih merutuki kebodohannya yang tak langsung mengakui perasaannya saat pertama kali tertarik pada Sungmin. Mengapa dia mesti ragu pada awalnya? Mengapa dia mesti berhubungan dulu dengan gadis yang mirip dengan Sungmin? Mengapa dia mesti menunggu Sungmin menyatakan cinta padanya lebih dulu baru keberaniannya muncul? Mengapa dia tak bisa membuat Sungmin percaya padanya setelah pemuda itu melihat foto Kyuhyun dengan sang noona?

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. 5 tahun telah berlalu, dan dia beruntung Sungmin masih ada disini, di Seoul.

oOo

Suasana di ruang tamu terasa begitu canggung, bahkan bunyi cangkir teh yang diletakkan Sungmin di atas meja kaca terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

Sungmin masih memandang pemuda jangkung di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Pemuda ini sudah setengah jam lebih berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sungmin. Bukan hal menyenangkan bagi Sungmin yang sedang menjaga rumah sendirian malam-malam begini.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang aneh."

"Mwo?" Mata gelap pemuda itu melebar terkejut.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam. 5 tahun telah berlalu, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Seharusnya kau langsung menekan bel, bukannya terus berdiri di depan rumahku seperti orang aneh." Sungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya, tepat menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kau sedikit membuatku takut, tahu tidak?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut yang membuat Sungmin terdiam. "Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin memandang cangkir teh yang tiba-tiba jadi jauh lebih menarik dibanding wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kabar istri dan anakmu?"

"Lebih baik daripada kabarku."

Alis Sungmin bertaut mendengar kalimat aneh Kyuhyun. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin dapat menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku mendapat seorang putri yang sama sekali tak mirip denganku." Kyuhyun bercerita dengan wajah tenang. "Jika dia anak laki-laki, kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri dalam versi chibi."

"Ah, aku bisa membayangkannya." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Dia benar-benar mirip ibunya."

"Benar."

Suasana kembali hening, hingga tak ada lagi cairan teh yang tersisa dari cangkir yang diletakkan berhadapan.

"Aku berencana mencari kerja di Seoul."

"Begitu?"

"Aku juga ingin membeli apartemen baru untuk tempat tinggal." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. "Sebelum aku mendapat apartemen yang bagus, bolehkah aku menumpang tinggal disini?"

Bola mata Sungmin melebar terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku pindah ke Jepang setelah aku menikah." Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, menyentuh ujung jemari Sungmin. "Satu-satunya yang tersisa di Seoul, hanya kau."

"Jangan… bercanda." Sungmin menjawab kaku. "Kau punya banyak teman disini. Jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tak punya siapapun." Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin seolah membuktikan ketegasannya. "Aku hanya memilikimu."

oOo

"_Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang yang kumiliki."_

Kyuhyun mengatakannya berulang-ulang, dengan wajah sendu yang tak dapat dia lupakan. Memaksa Sungmin tersadar, sampai kapanpun dia tak bisa menggantikan posisi _lelaki itu. _Pria yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, nama yang sama dengannya. Di hati Cho Kyuhyun, hanya ada seorang lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin, tak ada yang lain.

Sungmin menarik nafas, tangannya menepuk lembut bahu Minhyun—putrinya yang tertidur lelap. Wanita itu tak perlu menunggu hari dimana Kyuhyun menceraikannya. Sejak awal dia bahkan tak merasa punya posisi sebagai seorang istri. Dia dan Kyuhyun hanya bekerja sama untuk merawat dan membesarkan Minhyun. Kyuhyun datang untuknya demi tanggung jawab, tak lebih dari itu.

"Minhyun-ah…" Suara lemahnya berbisik lirih. "Setelah kau dewasa nanti, jangan paksakan dirimu…"

… _untuk mengejar lelaki yang tak mencintaimu._

oOo

"_Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu."_

Semalaman Kyuhyun menangis, tapi juga tersenyum. Sungmin dapat melihat ekspresi itu masih bertahan di wajah Kyuhyun hingga pagi menjelang. Wajah pucatnya tampak begitu lelah hingga Sungmin tak tega menyentuhnya.

Sinar matahari terlihat samar dari balik tirai yang tertutup. Pemuda manis itu bangkit perlahan, berusaha meminimalisir suara yang membuat Kyuhyun terganggu dari tidur lelapnya. Sungmin merasa pikirannya kosong, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa penuh. Saat ini, dia bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan.

"Min?"

Sungmin berbalik terkejut, dia baru saja selesai mengait kancing terakhir kemejanya saat pintu kamar mandi mendadak terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah panik Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. "Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menenggelamkan wajah pada leher pemuda mungil itu seperti yang dia lakukan semalam. Hanya saja tak ada air mata kali ini. Hanya terdengar nafasnya yang memburu dan tubuhnya yang gemetar. "Kupikir… kau menghilang, Min."

"Kau hanya tidur sebentar." Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Dan kau sudah mimpi buruk?"

"Aku… tidak bermimpi apa-apa."

"Itu tandanya tidurmu nyenyak." Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya sembari tersenyum. "Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu. Aku akan siapkan sarapan."

Grep!

"Kenapa lagi?" Sungmin menoleh heran.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak ragu meski tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin. "Min, aku—" Kyuhyun terdiam saat bibir Sungmin menempel sempurna di bibirnya, memberinya ciuman 5 detik.

"Kita terlihat seperti pasangan selingkuh jika kau terus memasang wajah cemas seperti itu." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tidak… ada." Kyuhyun menjawab lemah. "Min… kita bukan pasangan selingkuh."

"Hanya bercanda." Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kita bukan. Kita bahkan bukan pasangan, Kyu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sungmin terhimpit pada pintu yang mendadak terbanting menutup. "Kyu?" Wajah manis itu mendongak saat dia merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang berhembus begitu dekat.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Sungmin terdiam. "Kita benar-benar akan jadi pasangan selingkuh kalau begitu."

"Aku akan bercerai dengannya."

"Begitu?" Sungmin merasa pikirannya kembali kosong. "Tanggung jawabmu hanya sampai disini saja?"

Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Bagaimana dengan putrimu?" Sungmin menatap lurus mata Kyuhyun. "Kau mencari kerja di Seoul hanya untuk dirimu sendiri? Bukan untuk mereka?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Min."

"Kau sudah menyatakannya berkali-kali." Suara Sungmin berubah dingin.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menatap putus asa. "Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama 5 tahun ini jauh dari orang yang kucintai?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kalau hanya itu aku juga tahu! Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" Sungmin balas menatap sengit. "Tapi kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang wanita yang terpaksa menjadi _single parent_, atau seorang anak yang tak punya ayah karena _sialnya _dia lahir dari ayah yang bisa-bisanya kabur meninggalkan keluarganya?"

"Aku tidak kabur." Kyuhyun tampak tersinggung. "Sungmin noona yang memintaku pergi."

"Dia _mengizinkanmu_ pergi," koreksi Sungmin tegas. "Aku tahu kau terus-terusan menampakkan wajah menderita seolah ingin pergi darinya."

"Min…" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya kesal. "Percuma bicara denganmu."

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu!" Sungmin membentak marah saat Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu egois?"

"Yang egois itu kau." Kyuhyun memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di dekat ranjang, kemudian memakainya asal-asalan. "Aku akan pergi dari sini. Lupakan saja kejadian semalam."

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku bahkan tak akan mengingatnya sama sekali."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Sungmin, memandang _kissmark_ yang tercetak jelas di leher pemuda mungil itu.

"Lee Sungmin, setelah ini jangan harap kau bisa melihatku lagi."

oOo

"Konyol."

Kyuhyun berpaling, tak berminat menatap pemuda yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dan memandangnya dengan wajah marah.

"Kau dengar apa kataku, Kyu? Serius kau ini benar-benar konyol!"

"Hentikan itu, Hae." Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa! Karena otakmu itu sudah lama pensiun, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau!"

"Nah! Kau mulai emosi lagi!" Donghae berdecak. "Apa harga dirimu ini begitu tingginya sampai kau bisa melontarkan kata-kata semacam itu pada Sungmin, huh? Padahal kau sendiri yang akan menderita jika kalian tidak berte—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Kyuhyun memotong gusar. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Minta maaf."

"HAH?"

"Atau kembali pada istri dan anakmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" Donghae menatap kesal. "Ingin jadi duda sampai kau mati? Maaf saja aku tidak berminat menemanimu sampai tua meski kita masih keluarga, Kyu. Aku juga memiliki hidupku sendiri."

"Aku juga tak berminat mengganggumu kalau begitu."

"Mau kemana kau?" Donghae bertanya malas saat Kyuhyun bangkit dengan ransel di punggungnya.

"Mencari tempat dimana aku tidak mengganggu siapapun."

"Yah, bahkan ketidakhadiranmu pun sudah cukup mengganggu, Kyu." Donghae meminum sirupnya santai.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. "Sampai jumpa."

"Ya… ya… semoga kita tidak bertemu la—"

BRAK!

"Dasar makhluk darah tinggi." Donghae mencibir ke arah pintu malang yang dibanting Kyuhyun. "Kalau terus marah-marah seperti itu, bisa-bisa hidupnya tidak lama la—"

Ckiiitttt!

BRAKKKK!

Praaang!

Donghae terbelalak. Tak peduli dengan gelas yang jatuh pecah di lantai, pemuda itu bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya.

_Firasatnya sedang tidak baik._

oOo

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa momennya dengan Sungmin mesti begitu pendek. Pertama kali melihat wajah manis pemuda itu di luar ruang piano pada tahun pertama sekolah. Sepasang mata indah yang mengawasinya dari balik pintu, merasa tersembunyi meski Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sosoknya dengan jelas. Sosok yang membuat dada Kyuhyun berdebar, dengan darah yang tak sanggup berhenti terpompa semakin deras dalam jantung.

Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya diam, diam-diam mengawasi Sungmin yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia itu laki-laki, meski wajahnya manis tapi tetap saja dia itu laki-laki. Dan Kyuhyun berpikir, jika ada wanita yang wajahnya persis dengan Sungmin, dia pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya tanpa ragu.

_Andai saja… _Kyuhyun bisa memutar waktu dan mengusir jauh pikiran bodohnya saat itu. _Mungkin saat ini dia bisa lebih bahagia._

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Perlahan cahaya terang itu menerobos ruang penglihatannya. Kyuhyun menatap lemah, tak sanggup melihat wajah-wajah bahagia yang mengelilinginya dengan jelas. Banyak orang memanggil namanya. Itu ayahnya, itu ibunya. Tapi dia tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Entah di Seoul, atau di Tokyo, atau—

"Sungmin-ah…" Bibir Kyuhyun menggumam pelan.

Keributan kecil kembali terdengar, seperti orangtuanya memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin. Tak lama setelahnya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan genggaman lembut memasuki tiap sela jemarinya.

"Kyu, aku disini."

_Bukan…_

"Sungmin hyung…"

Genggaman itu terlepas, seketika. Suasana mendadak hening. Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya, aura kebingungan yang melingkupi semua orang di sekelilingnya.

_Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli._

"Sungmin hyung…"

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali dalam 5 tahun terakhir hidupnya, Cho Kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi.

oOo

"Hyung?"

Jemari Sungmin membeku pada kenop pintu yang baru dia buka. Sosok anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam kuncir dua sedang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, menatapnya polos dengan kepala sedikit miring ke kanan.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin merendahkan lututnya agar posisi mereka sejajar. "Bukan 'hyung', tapi 'oppa'," ralat Sungmin dengan wajah bingung. "Kau siapa, adik kecil? Sedang tersesat?"

"Hanya dari wajahnya saja masa kau tidak kenal?"

Sungmin tercekat, secara reflek membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. "Kau…" Tatapan Sungmin berubah datar. "Darimana kau tahu rumahku, Sungmin-ah?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, mata beralih pada anak perempuannya seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Minhyun-ah, perkenalkan dirimu pada Sungmin oppa."

"Annyeong haseyo." Anak perempuan itu membungkuk sopan. "Aku Cho Minhyun. Salam kenal, Sungmin hyung."

Untuk sesaat Sungmin tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, namun kebiasaannya yang tak pernah absen bersikap ramah pada anak-anak membuat jemarinya reflek terulur ke arah kepala Minhyun. "Salam kenal juga, Minhyun-ah." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau boleh masuk ke dalam dan minta minuman kesukaanmu jika kau memanggilku 'Sungmin oppa'."

"Sungmin oppa!" Mendadak ekspresi bocah itu berubah lebih cerah. "Aku ingin _bubble tea_!"

oOo

"Kyuhyun benar, dia mirip sekali denganmu."

"Dengan kata lain, juga mirip denganmu, bukan?" Wanita itu menghirup tehnya dengan tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong Sungmin-ssi, aku tak tahu kau punya banyak boneka kelinci di rumahmu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil, masih memperhatikan Minhyun yang asyik dengan tumpukan boneka kelinci di ruang tengah. "Hanya peninggalan masa kecil."

"Hm…" Sejenak ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Mwo?"

"Kyuhyun terlihat masih berharap padamu." Jemarinya kembali meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja. "Kau belum membalas perasaannya?"

Sungmin terdiam. Sekedar bertemu dengan wanita di depannya ini sudah cukup berlebihan baginya, ditambah topik yang memang tidak ingin dia bicarakan, membuat Sungmin merasa semakin muak. "Maaf, jika kau datang demi membicarakan itu, lebih baik tidak usah—"

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan."

DEG!

"Tertabrak mobil." Menatap lurus pada wajah pucat pemuda di hadapannya, wanita itu dengan tegas melanjutkan, "Setelah satu minggu dia baru tersadar, namun kondisinya belum kunjung membaik."

Tak ada respon.

"Dia terus memanggil nama 'Sungmin hyung'. Dia menangis."

Masih tak ada respon.

"Kau masih peduli padanya, kan? Sungmin-ssi?"

"… dimana?"

"Mwo?"

"Di rumah sakit mana?"

oOo

_Anak bodoh itu._

Belum cukup menghancurkan perasaannya dengan menikahi orang lain, sekarang dia mau meninggalkannya juga? Jangan harap—

Brakk!

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan tergesa. Seisi koridor rumah sakit memandangnya, bahkan dua orang yang berjaga di samping Kyuhyun juga menatapnya terkejut. Nafasnya belum tenang, bahkan detak jantungnya belum kembali teratur, namun Sungmin memaksakan diri membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberi salam dengan hormat. "Annyeong haseyo. Aku—"

"Sungmin-ssi…" Sentuhan lembut sudah mendarat di bahunya.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap senyum lembut seorang ibu dengan mata penuh dengan sinar kecemasan.

"Jagalah uri Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam. Tak percaya kedua orangtua Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja dari kamar setelah memberi salam padanya, meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring.

"Kau…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis, tapi dia merasa ingin melakukannya lagi sekarang. "Tak bisakah berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku khawatir?"

Jemarinya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, dingin.

"Aku bertemu putrimu, Kyu. Dia manis sekali." Sungmin tak lagi bisa mengendalikan kata-kata macam apa yang keluar dari bibirnya, pikirannya kacau. "Setidaknya hiduplah sampai dia dewasa. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya dewasa, huh? Kau tidak ingin—"

"Min…"

Sungmin membeku. Kyuhyun meraih jemarinya, lemah. Tapi Sungmin dapat merasakan kekuatan besar darisana. "Kau memanggil siapa?"

"Min hyu—"

Bibir Sungmin membungkam suara Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu," bisiknya sembari tersenyum. "Cepat sembuh, Kyu."

oOo

"Minhyun-ah, kau mengerti?" Sungmin menggandeng tangan gadis kecilnya menuju stasiun. "Jika tidak bersama oppa yang itu, appa akan sakit."

"Menakutkan…" Minhyun meremas jemari ibunya erat. "Daripada melihat wajah pucat appa yang tak berhenti menangis di ruangan yang baunya aneh itu, lebih baik appa bersama Sungmin oppa saja."

"Heum… Minhyun benar."

"Sungmin oppa itu baik. _Bubble tea_ buatannya enak, kuenya juga." Minhyun tertawa kecil. "Sampai di rumah, eomma buatkan kue untuk Minhyun juga ya?"

"Arraseo."

"Eomma…"

"Ne?"

"Jika Minhyun ingin bertemu appa, appa selalu ada di rumah Sungmin oppa… kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, chagiya… appa tidak akan kemana-mana."

oOo

"Pindah ke apartemen siapa?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum dengan aegyo terbaik miliknya. "Izinkan aku, ne? Eomma? Putramu ini sudah 23 tahun, sudah bisa mencari nafkah sendiri, masa tidak kau izinkan juga?"

"Eommamu ini sudah tua, butuh dijaga."

"Sungjin tak pernah absen menjaga eomma."

"Masakannya tak seenak buatanmu."

"Cari pembantu saja."

"Sungminnie!"

"Eomma…" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Jebaaal?"

"An—"

"Aku mohon…" Sungmin menggenggam tangan ibunya kuat. "Ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, bukan?"

Wanita itu terdiam, memandang putranya yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Cho Kyuhyun itu… pemuda yang selama 5 tahun ini membuatmu menderita?"

"Tidak." Sungmin menjawab tegas. "Aku yang membuat diriku sendiri menderita, bukan orang lain. Karena itu…"

Sungmin mempererat genggaman tangan ibunya.

"… aku sendiri yang akan membuat hidupku bahagia, biar aku putuskan sendiri."

oOo

"Min?"

"Hn?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tak bisa lihat sendiri? Aku sedang memindahkan barang-barang."

"Kau diizinkan pindah kesini?"

"Kau pikir?" Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun kesal. "Tentu saja aku butuh izin dulu. Aku ini lelaki bertanggung jawab, tak mungkin kabur begitu saja dari rumah."

Bibir Kyuhyun mencebik, merasa tersindir. "Ngomong-ngomong disini hanya ada satu kamar."

"Aku tahu." Sungmin mengangkat kardus besar dengan dua tangannya. "Tapi kamarmu cukup besar untuk barang-barangku, aku tahu."

"Heh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku akan berisik tiap malam, kau tahu?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Kau dan game bodohmu, aku tahu."

"Hanya ada satu ranjang."

Kali ini Sungmin menoleh dengan mata membulat. "Kau… berencana membeli ranjang baru kan, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja—" Kyuhyun menghampiri wajah terkejut Sungmin yang terlihat _cute_, "—tidak."

"Kenapaa?" keluh Sungmin kesal. "Kau biasa memakai ranjang terpisah dengan istrimu!"

"Mantan istri," ralat Kyuhyun tegas. "Lagipula kau tahu darimana kami tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang?"

"Sungmin-ah bilang padaku."

"Ah, begitu? Selain itu apalagi yang noona bilang padamu?"

Sungmin berbalik. "Tidak ada."

"Sungguh?" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang mendadak berubah cepat. "Tidak ada yang lain? Seperti kami tidak pernah xxx atau tidak pernah xxx, kami juga tidak pernah—"

Plakk!

"Kau berisik."

"Mukamu merah."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Chagiyaa~"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Mengeri—hmmpp!"

Saat aksi Kyuhyun sudah berkembang menjadi kegiatan-entah-apa-namanya, Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meninggalkan barang-barangnya di ruang tamu sampai besok pagi.

oOo

**- Fin -**


End file.
